The main engine of a coiled tubing unit is the injector head. This component contains the mechanism to push and pull the coiled tubing in and out of the hole.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to an injector head mounted on a tiltable platform attached at one end to a pivot mount on a base structure, and a tilt mechanism for manipulating the tiltable platform, the tilt mechanism including an articulated member attached between the tiltable platform and the base structure, the articulated member having a joint and a cylinder attached between the base structure and the articulated member, wherein an arm of the cylinder is extended to push the joint of the articulated member to an over-center position, thereby locking the articulated member.
In other aspects, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method of manipulating a tiltable platform on which an injector head is mounted, the tiltable platform pivotally connected at one end to a base structure, the method including attaching an articulated member having a joint between the tiltable platform and the base structure, attaching a cylinder between the base structure and the articulated member, and extending an arm of the cylinder, thereby pushing the joint of the articulated member to an over-center position, thereby locking the articulated member.
In yet other aspects, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a coiled tubing unit including an injector head mounted on a tiltable platform attached at one end to a pivot mount on a base structure, and a tilt mechanism for manipulating the tiltable platform. The tilt mechanism includes an articulated member attached between the tiltable platform and the base structure, the articulated member having a joint and a cylinder attached between the base structure and the articulated member, wherein an arm of the cylinder is extended to push the joint of the articulated member to an over-center position, thereby locking the articulated member.